Don't worry, I'll show you
by kyyari
Summary: Adommy High School AU. Tommy's new to the school, and Adam is just, well new. Tommy decides he can show Adam a thing or two. Rated M for language and eventually sex.
1. Another New Beginning

_**Hey there. So this is a High School AU with Adam and Tommy.  
Just so you know, I own no one. Absolutely no one. Clear? Thought so.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter one! :)**_

Another New Beginning

"I don't know if I can take this shit much longer."

"Aww honey, you know kids are ignorant. You only have this year left and then you don't have to deal with it anymore." Danielle was sitting in Adam's room, listening to him complain about shit from school. This was turning into a weekly occurrence, simply because he had red hair. She was sitting back against the headboard on his bed, comforting him as much as possible while he laid his head on her stomach.

"I know, I know, but there's still 5 months left of the fucking school year and I'm sick of people complaining because I'm different. Could you imagine if anyone found out I'm gay? I would probably be killed!" Adam sat up and looked at his best friend, the only real friend he had, and she didn't even go to his school. The idea tortured him and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Don't think about that ok. We already went through this. You're going to wait until you're out of high school before you come out." It was almost becoming repetitive. Danielle always told him the same things to try and comfort him. She just didn't know what else to tell him. She pulled her long brown hair into a pony-tail as she stood up from the bed. "Sweetie, I have to get going, but you'll be fine, ok? We'll hang out again on the weekend. Be sure to call me though beforehand so that we can figure out what we're going to do."

"Alright. Maybe we can see a movie or something?" Adam got up to follow her downstairs to the front door.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" She smiled at him and gave a small peck on his cheek before walking out to her car.

Adam waved as she pulled out of the drive-way then closed the door. He walked up to his room so he could relax for a bit, preparing himself for another Monday at school the next day.

"THOMAS! You get your motherfucking ass down here right now!" Tommy's step-father was screaming for no particular reason, yet again. Tommy was desperately trying to organize shit so he would be prepared for starting at a new school tomorrow.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Tommy hated when his step-dad was like this, probably drinking again. It's a fucking Sunday and the man can't stay sober for longer than a few hours, which was while he slept.

"Don't you use that tone with me. Get down here, you little piece of shit!" Tommy rolled his eyes. He had every intention of going downstairs, but not to speak with Charles, or Chuck (the lame-ass nickname whatever friends he had called him).

Tommy made his way downstairs, dressed in skin-tight jeans and a black hoodie, wearing his usual amount of eye make-up that pissed Charles off more. Tommy enjoyed pissing the man off. It gave him satisfaction, even if it meant more verbal abuse from the man.

He got downstairs and walked right past his step-dad, who was red all over with anger, and headed for the door. He didn't make it all the way there before getting a smack upside the head.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? And what the fuck are you wearing? What did I say about wearing that pansy ass shit on your face?" Tommy was rubbing his hand on the back of his head. It was still stinging and burned a little. He turned to face his step-dad, gave him the finger, and then threw the front door open and stormed out of the house. He walked for a while, no-particular destination in mind seeing as it was starting to get dark and Sundays weren't very eventful. He just pulled out a pack of smokes and sat down on the curb. He was starting at yet another new school tomorrow. He usually rotated every few months simply because of fights or getting caught smoking pot on the school grounds. Whatever, he didn't really care anymore.

**MONDAY**

Adam was sitting in his English class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about grammar and assignments. They were just getting back from the Christmas holidays and everyone was having trouble settling down because of all of the new, expensive stuff they got. Adam's family didn't have much money, and he didn't really talk to anyone unless he had to. He was looking over his book that was on his desk in front of him when he heard someone walk in.

"Hey. Yeah I'm starting new today. Here's the note from guidance or whatever." Adam's eyes shot up as he saw the petite little blond boy talking to the teacher. He was wearing skin-tight jeans and a long sleeve, black shirt. What startled Adam the most was the fact that this boy was wearing make-up, and he looked damn good with it too. His hair was different, styled in a way he never really seen before, almost like a Mohawk, but the hair flopped down and covered half of his face and was bleach blond. Adam kept his eyes on the boy as he went and took a seat at an empty desk a few people over.

"Ok class, welcome Mr. Thomas Joe Ratliff."

"Uh, ma'am. It's Tommy please. Or TommyJoe." Adam was looking over at Tommy now, and Tommy caught his gaze for a brief moment before sitting back in his desk and started texting on his phone, completely oblivious when the teacher re-introduced him then started her lesson again. Adam noticed in the brief moment he met Tommy's eyes that he had nice brown eyes, but they were all blood-shot and he looked sleepy. _So his name is Tommy, and obviously he's one of those pot-heads, but damn is he pretty._ Adam couldn't help glancing over at Tommy every once in a while throughout class

Tommy was utterly bored and stoned as fuck throughout his whole first day of classes. That's just the way he dealt with things though. He could tell someone's eyes were on him constantly throughout that English class, but he kept himself occupied by texting his friend Mia. He wasn't even sure what they were talking about in the class. He looked up at one point and saw a tall red-headed guy looking at him, but he quickly jerked his head back to the front of the room once he saw that Tommy noticed. Tommy grinned to himself before going back to his mini convo on his phone.

Once the bell rang, Tommy headed over to the red-headed boy and as he got closer he could see he was covered in freckles, wearing blue denim jeans and a black, loose-fit t-shirt. He looked down at the boy as he stood in-front of his desk. The boy was still packing up his books. "Did you see something you like, or do you just like staring at the new kids?"

Adam almost jumped out of his chair. He didn't even notice when Tommy had walked over to him. His face turned scarlet as he looked up at the blond standing in front of his desk. He wasn't sure what Tommy had said because he startled him and was still trying to organize his bag. "W-what?"

He saw Tommy smirk at him. "No seriously, I caught you looking at me. Or was I just seeing things?" This made Adam blush even more. How the hell was he supposed to answer a question like that? Way to put a guy on the spot, Tommy. He obviously gets a kick out of it.

"I was curious. I've never seen you before." Adam put his head back down as he stood-up, picked up his back-pack and started heading out of the classroom.

"What's your name?" Tommy went to leave the classroom after Adam. He didn't know anybody at this school, so he figured he might as well get one name. It was the least he could do.

"I-uh.. I'm Adam."

"Nice. See you around." Tommy went out of the classroom to head to whatever class he had next.

Adam watched Tommy take off down the hallway, weaving through students. All he could think was _what the fuck was that?_ Obviously Tommy was from a whole different planet, but he couldn't help thinking just how damn cute the little fucker was.

Adam continued walking down the hallways to get to his next class, avoiding eye contact with people. That still didn't prevent assholes shoving him or talk about him behind his back. Well, it wasn't technically behind his back because they said it loud enough so he could hear random names thrown around him as he walked. He hated when people called him ginger, especially when they said it to hurt. He tried not to let it get to him, but sometimes it was too much.

"Hey, Mia. I'm coming over. … No, I'm not going home tonight. … I know, he's being a prick and-… alright well can we at least grab some food? … Alright, meet me in ten." Tommy was always trying to find somewhere else to go because he hated going home. He knew his step-dad was there and it just wasn't working. He always felt hostile about going home. He liked staying at Mia's, especially since her father was fucking Steve Tyler. He would never get over that. But he liked Mia, and they've been best friends forever. Tonight, however, she was busy so he would stay somewhere else, probably at John's. After he got off the phone with her he headed over to their usually place to eat.

Once he arrived he could see she was sitting at a booth already waiting for him. Her red hair was all over the place as she tried looking through the menu.

"I don't know why you bother looking at that thing. You always end up getting the same thing." Tommy sat down across from Mia and picked up a menu for himself. He glanced it over, but he pretty much had the thing memorized.

"Yeah well sometimes I think I might get something new!" Mia put the menu down and looked at Tommy with a roll of her eyes. "So what are you going to do? You have your dad's money and you just turned 18 a couple months ago. You realize you can move out right?"

"Yeah, I know. I've already started looking. This one place said they would call me back this week. If I get it, I can move in this weekend." Tommy had turned 18 back in October and has been trying to find somewhere to live outside of his house. His mother was never home and Charles was always home, so he knew he couldn't stay there.

"That's great! I'm sure they will call you."

"Yeah yeah. I just hope it's fucking soon. I don't know how much longer I can stay in that hell-hole." Tommy sat back on the booth with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked around the diner for some sign of a waiter. He was fucking thirsty.

"Yes I know, babe. How was your first day today?" Tommy looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"The same as always. I was fucking stoned though, so better than normal. Some guy named Adam kept watching me in English." Tommy looked away from Mia as the waiter came over. They ordered their drinks and Mia looked over at Tommy.

"What do you mean this guy was watching you?"

"I dunno. He was sitting a few desks away from me. I could feel someone looking at me and when I looked up, I saw him. I talked to him about it after, and he said he was just curious. Ha." Tommy laughed a little as he recounted his meeting with Adam earlier.

"Sounds like _you_ were curious. What did you think of him?" Mia was watching Tommy now. She knows his reputation, so that probably means this boy's going to get hurt.

"I dunno. Red-hair and freckles. He's really tall. Not really my type." Tommy wasn't paying attention anymore. He started playing with his drink, but when Mia said the next sentence, He looked right at her and glared.

"I don't even know whether you're straight or gay anymore Tommy. You bounce around and no one can hold you down long enough for anything to be considered an actual relationship." Mia knew that once she said that she was going to get a mouthful. But she was kind of surprised when Tommy didn't jump over the table.

"Fuck off Mia. I don't know why you have to label anything. I see something I like and I take it. What more do you need? It doesn't mean they need to be there the next morning." So he was a bit of a whore. He didn't like getting close to people, which evidently means he sure as fuck wasn't going to date anyone.

Mia just sighed. The waiter came back and they ordered their food and sat in silence. The food came and went and Mia drove Tommy to another friend's place so he could stay the night.


	2. A Drastic Change

_**Here's Chapter 2! I pretty much wrote the first few chapters a bit ago and now am posting them. I like this story, so I will keep up with it.  
Reviews = love!  
I OWN EVERYONE! Just kidding. I really don't. *sigh***_

A Drastic Change

Adam couldn't seem to get Tommy out of his head. He would sit through English for the past couple days and glance over at the pretty little blond. He knew Tommy probably noticed, but he didn't bring it up again so he didn't care. It wasn't until Thursday when Tommy didn't show up to the class that Adam found that he was disappointed. _I've only spoken to him once and now I'm all upset that he's not here? What the fuck?_ Maybe it was because Tommy did actually speak to him without calling him a rude name or shoving him against a locker.

But once Friday rolled around, Adam walked into his English class to see Tommy sitting on his desk.

"Hey, Adam, right?" Tommy spun around to look at Adam while he took his seat, the blond still sitting patiently on his desk.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" Adam sat down and tried to figure out where to put his books with the blond on his desk.

"I wasn't here yesterday and I was wondering if you had any notes or something." Tommy wouldn't normally care, but he was fucking determined to graduate, which required passing marks.

"Yeah I do but I don't have them with me. I can bring them on Monday if you want?" Adam felt a little uncomfortable. He really wanted the boy to move before they got in trouble.

"I think we have a test on Monday or something. I need to get caught up. I'm moving on Saturday, so maybe you can come over Sunday and help me out?" Yeah, Tommy got that apartment, which wasn't too far from the school. It was a fair size and he was thrilled when the owner called him back to say he got it.

"Umm, yeah sure. I don't see why not." Adam sighed with relief when Tommy finally got up from his desk, apparently pleased that Adam agreed, but instead of taking his usual seat a couple desks over, Tommy sat down in the desk right beside Adam.

After the class, Tommy handed Adam a piece of paper with his address and phone number and told him to meet him around three on Sunday. Adam could have sworn he saw the little blond wink at him before heading off to his next class.

SATURDAY

Adam was antsy. He was going to Tommy's place tomorrow, and he wanted to make some kind of impression. Fucking kid is probably straight though. He noticed how girls gravitated towards him at school because of his rebellious punk rock look. Hell, it attracted Adam; how could it not attract the hormone infested plastic zombie chicks that roamed the school?

Adam tried to ignore the attention Tommy was getting, even if Tommy didn't seem to notice or care. No. He was the one going to his house tomorrow, and he thought maybe he could be friends with Tommy. His plan was set into action as he talked to Danielle. She agreed to come over after picking up supplies from the local store.

It was about half an hour before she showed up and Adam was practically pacing. He went over his decision with his parents and they said he could do what he wanted, as long as he was happy.

As Danielle pulled into the driveway, Adam stood by the front door, rushing out to meet her as she got out of the car.

"Thank you so much! You're amazing."

"Yeah I know doll. Come on. Here, grab this bag." Danielle locked her car and followed Adam into the house.

Adam set down the bag on the kitchen table and spun around in a slow circle, looking around. "Uh, mom! Where should we do this?"

"In the bathroom, please!" his mother yelled to him from the downstairs rec room. She and Eber decided they were going to watch a movie while the chaotic mess their son was going to create took place elsewhere.

"Ok, I guess we're going upstairs?" Danielle had a questioning look on her face as she pointed a finger upstairs. Adam nodded, picking up the bags again and led the way.

It took three hours for everything Adam wanted to process. When it was done, he stood up and looked in the mirror. His once golden red hair now was a shimmery black with hints of dark blue scattered in a few small chunks. Danielle had even taken the time to carefully colour his eyebrows, which turned out perfectly.

Adam just gazed dumbfounded at his reflection in the mirror, bringing his hands to run through the soft locks that fell in front of his eyes. After he gathered his composure, he swiftly whipped around and practically toppled his friend. She landed against the wall with his weight as he bear hugged her.

"So you like it then?" She was laughing a little as she made dramatic breathing noises, hinting that Adam was suffocating her.

He let go of her saying, "Do I like it? I love it. I don't look like a fucking twelve year old. It's amazing!"

"Haha oh Adam. You didn't look like you were twelve before. I loved your red hair! I'm only doing this because I love you." She patted him on the back before ruffling through the bags she had brought earlier.

"Danny! You know I love you too! And you're amazing! What are you looking for now?" Adam peeked over his friend's shoulder, trying to see what she was looking for.

"I brought you another surprise that I thought you might like. Close your eyes" Adam did as he was told and Danielle said a quiet, "yes," as she found the little black bottle of nailpolish. She motioned Adam to sit back down on the toilet seat and took one of his hands. "Keep 'em closed, or you'll lose 'em," she said as he shifted impatiently.

After about five minutes, Danielle permissioned Adam to take a look. He waived his fingers in front of his face before smirking at the black tips. "How fucking rock 'n roll is that!"

"I know, right? I knew you'd like it." Adam stood up and hugged her again. Thoughts of tomorrow passed through his mind. He hoped Tommy liked the new look.

SATURDAY

"So you're trying to tell me that you're fucking moving out? Over my fucking dead body you are!" Charles was growling at Tommy as he packed his shit to load into Mia's car, getting ready to move to his new place. He didn't tell his step-father exactly for this reason. He knew he would freak out.

"What are you going to do to stop me? I'm 18, and you have nothing to hold me here!" There was random shit thrown all over his room as he threw things in bags.

"Wait until your mother finds out!" Charles almost caught himself after the words flew out, but he was slurring his words too much as it was, and it just pissed Tommy off more.

"What the fuck makes you think she's coming back here, huh? She hasn't been here in over a month! She left us, and now I'm leaving you! You're not my fucking father." Tommy spat the words at his step-father. It was true, neither of them had heard from his mother in a while, and doubts of her return were growing. "I'm fucking leaving, so you can get out of the fucking way now."

This was going to turn into an even bigger argument, but Tommy knew the man wouldn't be stupid enough to make it physical. He had tried before and the man ended up on his stomach with Tommy over him, holding his arms behind his back. He may be small, but he wasn't a force to reckon with when he was pissed. It probably helped that his step-father was drunk all the time, severely affecting his coordination.

"If you're done with your rambling shit trying to threaten me, you can move. I need to get this shit to the car." With that Tommy grabbed his bags and guitar and made his way past Charles, and down the flight of stairs, not even glancing back as he left the house and shut the door behind him.

He loaded the car and got into the passenger seat. Mia smiled with a concerned look on her face. "How'd it go?"

"Just great. We can go now. I need to stop by the bank." With that Mia started the car and they made their way to Tommy's new place.


	3. A Step in the Right Direction Maybe

_**Ok. Here is chapter three. Enjoy? If so, tell me about it! If not.. tell me that too!  
Don't own anyone. Working on it.  
Badam ching:**_

**…**

**A Step in the Right Direction.. Maybe.**

It was around 2:30 on Sunday afternoon and Adam was so ready to go. He styled his hair for about two hours and touched up his nails before he deemed himself presentable. His bag was packed with the notes from the first half of the year's English class, sitting by the front door.

He couldn't stop thinking about why he didn't dye his hair earlier. It looked fucking amazing. He still had freckles everywhere, but it was better than the sun he had on his head that stuck out like a sore thumb.

He ended up fooling around in front of the mirror for the next 15 minutes before deciding it was a good time to leave without showing up early and looking overeager.

…

Tommy had spent the night before unpacking. The place came furnished which was perfect. Now it was almost 3 and he was dying for a cigarette before Adam showed up. He hadn't actually heard from him since Friday, so he hoped the guy showed up. He really needed those notes. Plus it was one more person other than Mia to show off his new place to.

He made his way out of the apartment and took a seat on one of the benches in the front of the building. It wasn't a big, fancy building, but it was decent enough. The money his dad left him after he passed away was definitely coming in handy.

A sigh escaped his lips after lighting the smoke and taking a long drag. He didn't smoke pot since he woke up and his buzz was slipping, so the nicotine was helping. He took a look at his phone to see that the time read 3:01, and at that exact moment, he saw a beat up little Honda pull into the driveway of his building. The guy driving wasn't Adam though, the hair was too dark. He could tell even with his big sunglasses covering his eyes.

He kept his eyes on the car and its driver as it parked in a spot nearby. Once the guy got out of the car and headed toward him, he waved at him. Tommy slipped the sunglasses to the edge of his nose and squinted his eyes at the brightness of his surroundings.

"Holy fuck" he muttered under his breath before Adam was close enough to hear him. He pushed his sunglasses back up on the bridge of his nose and stood to meet the newly raven-haired kid.

Adam put his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight as Tommy stared at him. "Uh, hi. Hey, Tommy."

"Wow. You, uh, well you look different." Tommy couldn't hide the shocked and impressed tones from his voice as he looked Adam over, taking in the hair and.. fingernails? _Oh shit.. He's hot like this._ Adam smiled shyly and fidgeted, waiting for Tommy to do something. Anything.

"Ok. I wasn't sure if you were going to come. Fuck, I'm glad you did now. Come on." Tommy smirked at Adam, giving him one of his I-know-I'm-hot-and-I-know-you-think-so-too looks, while leading the way up to his apartment. This was suddenly looking like it was going to be a better day than just simple English studies.

…

Adam was thrown for a loop. Did this mean Tommy might be interested? Was he into guys at all? Or just fucking with him? He brushed the thought aside as he followed Tommy up two flights of stairs. He waited behind the smaller kid as he unlocked the door.

"Shoes," Tommy said and pointed toward a shabby little mat in the front hall where about 10 different pairs of shoes were scattered over top.

Adam quickly slipped out of his Wal-Mart bought runners before following Tommy into the living room. There was a small love-seat in front of a decent sized TV with a little coffee table situated in between, nothing fancy. From this view, he could see the door way to the kitchen and another pathway that must have led to the bathroom and bedroom.

"Um, I brought the English notes." Adam stood awkwardly in the doorway while Tommy took a seat on the small couch.

"Good stuff. Bring it over." He patted the seat beside him and waited as Adam tentatively shuffled over and took it. When Adam looked at Tommy, he could see he was smiling, which caused Adam's lips to lift, almost involuntarily, like Tommy's smile was contagious.

Tommy brought up his hand to run it through Adam's hair. "So why'd you change your hair?"

Adam shifted uncomfortably under the touch and Tommy withdrew his hand. He wasn't expecting him to be so touchy-feely. "I-uh. I had thought about doing it for a while."

"I like it," Tommy purred, "Like, a lot. It's hot."

"Thanks?" Adam flashed another small, shy smile at Tommy.

Tommy turned to look at Adam, he was kinda really into this new look, so he had to find out just how 'bendy' this guy would be if he wanted him. "So.. Adam?"

Adam didn't really look up at Tommy as he shuffled through his bag, bringing out his papers as he said replied. "Yeah?"

Tommy smirked as he spoke. "You're gay, right?"

"WHAT?" Adam's shocked face shot up and transfixed on Tommy's. _How the fuck? But I didn't tell anyone!_ "Why? Like.. Why would you ask that?"

"Well you're not telling me no.. So does that mean yes? Dude, just tell me. If it's an issue for school or whatever, I won't tell anyone." Tommy understood the whole social issue of coming out in High School. He didn't come out as anything. He just had sex. With whomever he wanted. It was good either way.

Adam shifted and looked down at the papers in his hands. "How did you know?"

That made Tommy laugh. He so fucking knew it. It took him a lot of restraint to not fist pump the air in victory. Instead he just replied with, "I'm usually good at noticing these things." He positioned himself so he was sitting on his haunches, facing Adam and leaning his side against the back of the couch, holding his chin on his hand.

"Are you?" Adam looked back at Tommy, an almost hopeful look flew across his face.

"I don't label shit. I just do what I want, y'know?" Adam nodded and shifted through the papers before placing them on the coffee table.

He faced Tommy again, sitting back against the arm so they could look at each other, legs crossed in front of him. "But yeah. Don't tell anyone, ok? Only my best friend knows."

"Oh really? I feel honoured to know too then." Tommy gave his best smile with a hint of sexy. He was so going to play this game. Now that he knew Adam would want it, there was no reason not to. "And I swear I won't tell anyone." Tommy was usually good for keeping his word when it came to important shit. Not shit like, 'Oh yeah, I'll call you.' That shit just doesn't happen.

"Thanks. Umm, English?" Adam pointed to the notes on the table and motioned to reach for it. Tommy nodded but before Adam could really do anything, Tommy was over him crushing his lips against Adam's.

"Mmph." Adam lay slack as Tommy worked at his mouth, too stunned to move. Before he really had much of a chance though, Tommy leaned back and lightly smacked Adam's thigh and a playful smile played across Tommy's mouth. "This is where you're supposed to kiss me back."

"I.. you.. umm.. Holy shit, what the fuck?" Adam's face was priceless and it made Tommy giggle.

"What? You're acting like you've never kissed someone before." Tommy's smile slowly faded as a pleading look worked its way through Adam's face, and silence hung thick in the air. Adam fidgeted and wouldn't meet Tommy's eyes. "Oh fuck. You haven't, have you?" Tommy sat back in the seat, his mind in overdrive. Adam just shrugged.

"Maybe I should go? You can, uh, borrow the notes I guess." Adam went to get up, but Tommy quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"No. Fuck. Don't go. Just, let me think." This was kind of new for him. He just automatically assumed everyone in high school had some kind of previous experience. He knew he was special to have gone the whole way and beyond with both sexes, but still, kissing? That's so elementary.

Adam sat forward, face in his hands. What should he do? He so was not prepared for that. No one had ever really wanted to think about kissing him, and now he has this pretty little blond that just practically crawled on top of him.

Tommy ran one of his hands across his face before taking one of Adam's and forcing him to look him in the eyes. He looked at them for a moment; the icy blue was stunning and made him feel shockingly warm. "So you haven't done anything? With anyone? Ever?" Tommy needed to know these things. This totally changed his normal game plan. It was one thing fucking around with people who knew how to fuck around, but this was like, shit, it was just different.

Adam shook his head. "No." A frown tugged at the corner of his lips. This was something he talked about with Danielle, not this kid he met a week ago.

"Ok. Well.. Fuck.. Sorry, I'm not really used to this kind of situation, y'know?" Tommy kept looking at Adam. Maybe, just maybe, he could show him? Just like, as a friend. They could be friends and fool around, right? It would be like a teacher, student thing. Fuck that's weird. "Do you want me to show you?"

Confusion spread across Adam's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like, I don't know. We could.. do.. stuff?" This explaining thing wasn't really working, but he wanted Adam to be comfortable. He wasn't a complete prick.

Adam's stomach clenched. He had never really thought about that. And he didn't know how to do 'stuff.' He still kind of wanted to say yes, but didn't have the ability to make his mouth form words.

Tommy sighed, breaking the silence. He could tell Adam's turmoil and decided to make things easier. He leaned forward again, his mouth an inch from Adam's. "Just tell me 'no' if you don't want to ok?"

Adam stayed still and let Tommy press his lips against his. It was a lot softer this time, gentler. He could tell Tommy was trying to be nice, so he tried to move with it, kiss him back. It was a lot easier than he thought. It was almost as if their lips were made for exactly this, not for talking, or eating, just.. this.

Once Tommy could tell Adam was getting the hang of the simple kiss, he decided to push further. He opened his mouth and was happy when Adam mimicked him, following his lead. He brought one of his hands to rest on the back of Adam's neck, lightly tickling over the hair on the nape.

Adam brought his hands up to rest on Tommy's waist, pulling him in slightly closer, as if from instinct.

Tommy was in full agreement with that move and wanted more. He knew he could only push so far, but maybe, for today, he could just take care of Adam. That's not something he normally did, but it seemed right.

Tommy pulled himself directly onto Adam's lap. He brought both hands to meet on Adam's jaw as his tongue slipped from between his lips to slide along Adam's, to make sure Adam was prepared for his entrance. But Adam's only response was to lace his fingers behind Tommy's back, holding him tighter. With that, Tommy let his tongue in to Adam's mouth as Adam opened up for it, pushing past his teeth and running it along Adam's tongue. He felt Adam shudder underneath him.

The best part was when Adam returned with his tongue pushing against Tommy's. The kiss deepened as Adam's grip tightened and Tommy fell pliant against Adam, letting him lead the kiss. A moan ripped from Adam's mouth when Tommy rolled his hips. He was trying to get a bit more comfortable, until he felt that Adam was hard. He smiled against Adam's mouth and rolled his hips again, making sure that Adam could feel him too.

The kiss broke as Adam began to pant, and he looked up to meet Tommy's eyes. This was so new for him, but it felt so good.

Tommy smiled because he knew Adam was feeling much the same way as he did. He wanted to get off, and right the fuck now, but he didn't want to pressure Adam. Instead he rolled his hips harder, pushing down onto Adam, feeling Adam shudder and moan. "Is this ok? Or can I touch you?" Tommy searched Adam's eyes. He really did want to fucking touch him. He would jack off after Adam left if he had to, but he needed something.

Adam just stared at Tommy, completely lost for words. _Did he just ask if he could _touch_ me? Holy fuck, this isn't real._

"Ok, Adam. You have to tell me, because I really want to. Nod or something if it's ok." Adam blinked a few times before he nodded. He wasn't sure what else to do, but this felt so good. No one else has ever touched him before and he was sure nothing but good could come from it.

Tommy practically leapt up from the couch and grabbed Adam's hand, leading him to his bedroom. The couch was just way to fucking small for anything. He loved that he had his own place now; it made shit like this a hell of a lot easier.


	4. A Moment Too Soon

_**Ok everyone. I know this has taken some time, but here is chapter four! The more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to write. So enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

_**I don't own anyone! Real people are used, but they are not mine. :)**_

~.~

A Moment Too Soon

The realization that this was real swept over Adam within moments of actually seeing Tommy's bedroom. His hand was still captive in Tommy's as he was pulled into the room filled with a double bed and boxes. The bed in the middle of the room kept his focus for a moment and he stopped dead in his tracks, almost making Tommy stumble.

"Hey. Hey, are you ok?" Tommy asked as he righted himself looking over at Adam's stunned expression.

Adam just shook his head and released himself from Tommy's grasp before frantically walking away, stopping in the living room to grab his bag and hightailing towards the front door.

Tommy was following after Adam, mumbling apologies with thick confusion in his tone. Never had anyone walked away before they actually did anything.

Adam was at the door, pulling it open before he said anything. Even then it was just a quiet, "sorry," as he walked out and the door clicked shut behind him.

Tommy stared at the door for a few moments after he heard Adam's footsteps die off. It wasn't very often anyone said no to him, and this Adam should be no exception. He was willing to show him how great anything but your own hand could be. He should get a fucking Nobel Prize for his generosity of taking in a virgin, in his opinion anyways.

He ran a hand through his hair before going over to his fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He figured he might as well smoke up and chill out before he let his mind over think Adam's reaction.

~x~

The next day at school was awkward as Adam sat in English class, doodling idly on a piece of paper when Tommy took the seat beside him. Class was to start soon and he was avoiding Tommy.

Tommy leant over towards Adam, ignoring Adam's attempts to pretend he wasn't there. With a vicious whisper, Tommy said, "What the fuck was yesterday?" A hard glare was shot at Adam and he could feel it burn his skin, making his hairs stand on end.

Adam finally looked up from his excuse for a frog on the paper in front of him to meet Tommy's eyes. He flinched from the look and dropped his gaze. But Tommy didn't relent. Instead, the eraser end of a pencil was jabbed into his arm followed by a, "psst, don't ignore me."

A straggled sigh escaped Adam before he ripped off a piece of paper and scribbled a note, then handed it over to the blond. He didn't even bother looking over as Tommy hunched back and opened the note under his desk.

The bell signalled the start of class and Adam couldn't have been happier. Tommy would have to wait if he had anything to say about the note.

~x~

It wasn't a fairly easy task for Adam to avoid Tommy the rest of the day because he seemed to show up around every corner. It was getting tiresome and by the end of the day, he was ready to give up.

He wasn't given much of an option as he walked towards his locker and saw Tommy nonchalantly leaning against it, picking at his polished nails. He was about to walk away when he saw Tommy notice him, so instead he let out a small sigh, fixed his back-pack more comfortably on his shoulder and headed over.

The blond stood there and watched him as he reached his locker and entered his combination. Not a word was spoken until he was done organizing his books and shut the door.

"Ok, we need to talk. People don't just flip out like that," Tommy said. Adam could tell he was aggravated and probably just as exhausted with trying to hunt him down all day as he was from avoiding him.

Adam looked over warily in the general direction of the smaller boy, cautious to keep his eyes away from Tommy's. "I gave you a note. And how did you know where my locker was?"

"Your note? All it said was 'sorry!' You said that before you left! It doesn't explain anything. I don't even know what you're sorry for!" Tommy said, avoiding the locker question. He grabbed at Adam's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Now, can we please just sit the fuck down somewhere to talk? I don't normally put this much effort into people, so you should be fucking grateful."

A look of shock crossed Adam's face and his jaw fell. He let Tommy's words process in his mind for a brief moment before he got angry. "I should be _grateful_? I am so not doing this with you. Especially not here. I said I'm sorry, and I am. I have nothing else to say to you." With that, Adam picked up his bag and headed out towards his car.

To say that Adam was surprised when Tommy was right behind him and slipping into the passenger seat once the door had been unlocked, would have been a lie. He knew the little asshole would follow him. He opened the back door, threw his bag in before getting into the driver's seat. He put the key into the ignition and let it sit there without starting the car.

They sat in silence for a moment as Tommy's hands fidgeted in his lap. It was broken when Tommy finally stilled his hands and looked up at Adam as he spoke. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? That was bad. I shouldn't have said that. I don't even know why I am trying so hard and it's weird for me. I guess it just came out wrong."

"Ok. So why are you in my car?" Adam said, brushing off Tommy's apology. He gave the blond a challenging look.

Tommy sat back against the seat and closed his eyes, rubbing his face with one of his hands. "Because I really feel like we should talk. I know I'm being an asshole, but I need to understand." He looked over at Adam and sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry. I'll leave and we never have to speak of it again," he said as he reached for the door handle and got ready to leave before—

"Wait."

Tommy leaned into the seat again, but left the door slightly ajar, just in case he was still expected to get out. "Yeah?"

"We can talk. Ok? We can go somewhere and talk. Preferably not your place, because I don't think I can deal with that right now." Adam's hands gripped the steering wheel and he stared out over the dash as he spoke. "But we can talk."

"Thank fuck," Tommy huffed as he swung the door open to bring it back closed. He settled into the seat and buckled the belt. "Where should we go then?"

Adam thought for a moment before a smile formed on his lips and he turned the ignition. He knew where to go where they could talk without feeling any pressure. "We're going to the mall."

Tommy looked puzzled for a moment but kept his mouth shut. They sat in silence as they drove through the parking lot and onto the street.


End file.
